A Regular Day
by TimeAndRelativeDimensions
Summary: Rose convinces the Doctor to go out into London without fighting aliens or running. Will he survive?


A "Regular" Day  
Ten/Rose  
Sadly, I do not own anything from BBC or any Doctor Who things.

The Doctor was standing in the control room, fiddling with buttons and  
levers that Rose couldn't understand. She walked up to him and tapped  
thim on the shoulder. He jumped.  
"Who's there! What do you want?"  
She laughed. "Doctor, it's Rose. Calm down, will you?"  
The Doctor relaxed a little bit. His eyes had dark circles under them,  
and he needed a shave. Even for a Time Lord, he looked tired.  
"So, Rose. What do you want to do today, eh? Save a world or two, go  
to a galactic amusement park...anything!"  
She smiled and shook her head. "Actually, Doctor, I was thinking...  
wouldn't it be nice to have a normal day?"  
He looked at her blankly.  
"And that is..."  
"Well, you know, an ordinary day for a human. None of that timey-wimey  
stuff, or any aliens-"  
"Hey!"  
"You know what I mean!"  
"So you want to...do what now?"  
Rose laughed. He was a genius, and yet he didn't know about the  
simplest human pleasures.  
"Catch a film or something, I dunno! Let's just try to have some fun  
without running for our lives. Come on, please, Doctor?"  
He sighed. "Well..."  
Rose sighed. "Alright. I didn't want to have to do this, but...here  
comes the smoulder." (I don't own Tangled, either)  
She poured her lip and blinked her big, brown eyes at him. She looked  
like a cute little puppy...and she knew the Doctor couldn't say no.  
He sighed in frustration. "Oh, fine. You win, then. But absolutely no,  
and I repeat, NO shopping!  
Rose grinned widely. "Fine. Let's grab a drink first, maybe some  
coffee."  
The Doctor looked at her. "I don't drink coffee."  
"And it's a good thing you don't. I already have to put up with your  
normal amount of energy. I'm pretty sure you'd blow up this whole  
world if you had coffee. You'd turn into some sort of... I dunno,  
supernova or somehing."  
He pouted. "Would not! I have just the right amount of energy."  
She raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, sometimes I can get a bit hyperactive...But that's not the  
point!"  
"Sure, Doctor. Now let's go be normal for once!

The travelling duo walked down the street, Rose with a cup of coffee  
and the Doctor with a cup of tea.  
The Doctor took a sip of his tea-and promptly spat it onto the ground.  
"What, you don't like it?" Rose asked, trying not to laugh.  
"It's too bitter. What did they put in here, anyways? I thought I  
ordered sugar and milk... they must have forgotten both."  
Rose giggled. "Well, you're stuck with it now."  
"Can I have a banana to make up for it?"  
"Where are we going to get a banana at 9:00 in the morning on a Sunday?"  
"At the banana store."  
Rose sighed. "There is no such thing."  
"There should be," the Doctor huffed. "What good is a morning without  
bananas?"  
"Well, aren't you Mr. Sunshine this morning."  
"I didn't want to go on this trip! I wanted to stay in the TARDIS! I'm  
tired!"  
"A Time Lord, tired? Really?"  
"Yes," he humphed.  
Rose smiled. "I have the perfect thing to make you smile."  
"A banana?"  
"Better."  
"Ooh, is it cheese?"  
"Nope."  
"Well, what is it, then?"  
Thirty minutes later, the Doctor was standing in a giant bookstore,  
searching through a stack or history books, grumbling to himself.  
"How is this better than a banana? Why do I let her take me on these  
trips...these books are rubbish, anyways."  
"Doctor!"  
"What?"  
"Come here!"  
The Doctor wandered over to find Rose sitting on the floor with a  
picture book in her hands.  
"Read me a story."  
The Doctor sighed. "Rose, aren't you a little old-"  
"No. Now read the story."  
He sighed, and sat down.  
Halfway through the story of the Clumsy Yeti, Rose scooted over to the  
Doctor's side and snuggled up against him.  
"What's this for?"  
"Keep reading."  
The Doctor shrugged and picked up the book again. As he read through  
the book, Rose closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep...

"Rose..."  
She yawned. "Hm? Whatyouwan?"  
"You fell asleep."  
"Oh. Well then, let's not waste any more time! Where do you want to go  
next? We could catch a film, go see some sights, a museum..."  
"Boats."  
"What?"  
The Doctor held up a tourist pamphlet. "London Water Tours," it read.  
"Boats. And they've got food! Brilliant! You think they have bananas?"  
Rose smiled. "You sure, now? The last time you went on a boat, it  
didn't go so well... You rock around in the TARDIS all the time, but a  
little boat makes you queasy..."  
The Doctor turned a little green, remembering the brunch incident.  
"Alright, no boats."  
"We could...go to an art museum."  
"Art's boring!"  
"Well, we could walk around the Tower of London."  
"Been there, done that."  
"I mean, not in medieval times, Doctor."  
"Oh, come on! Just a quick hop in the TARDIS and we could see the  
execution of Henry the 8th's wives..."  
The Doctor stopped when he saw the repulsed look on Rose's face.  
"Well, alright then, let's go be boring tourists."  
Rose laughed. "It's not going to be boring, just you wait."  
They took the Tube to the Tower Bridge station, then walked outside to  
the entrance of the Tower. They paid for admission, then walked inside.  
"It was a lot prettier in the 16th century, you know," the Doctor  
grumbled. "Shut up and enjoy yourself, would you?"  
They walked through the rooms, Rose searchig for one exhibit in  
particular..."Aha!"  
They were standing in a large room filled with suits of armour. Very  
large suits of armour. Rose giggled.  
"Look how fat this bloke was!"  
"That's Henry the Eighth. Wasn't a very polite chap. Offered to cut my  
head off once. I refused, of course."  
Rose burst into a fit of giggles. "He needed a pulley to go up the  
stairs! How big can you get?"  
"Well, he ate, let's see... 6 or 8 meals a day?"  
"Look, look at this one! You could fit three of me in there! Or four  
of you..."  
"Hey! Watch it!"  
"Oh, shut up, Stick Boy. You know it's true."  
She laughed again.  
The Doctor smiled. "I'll get you for that..."  
Rose screamed with laughter. "No, Doctor!"  
They chased each other around the room, getting dirty stares from  
everyone else.  
"Stop running! If you want to run, go outside!" yelled a security guard.  
Rose and the Doctor ambled towards the exit, trying not to laugh. Rose  
was grinning from ear to ear, pleased that she got the Doctor to  
loosen up.  
"I'm hungry, Doctor."  
"Well, alright. Let's go get some chips or something."  
They walked down to the food court-like thinghy and ordered some  
chips. The Doctor walked over to get some napkins, and a chip hit the  
back of his head.  
He turned around and saw Rose trying not to giggle. He raised an  
eyebrow, then quickly grabbed a handful of chips and chucked them at  
Rose. She squealed and ran to their table, laughing and picking chips  
out of her hair.  
The Doctor sat down, and they began eating the remaining chips that  
weren't on the floor. Rose grinned widely.  
"See? It's not so bad. I wish we could do this more. I love days like  
this."  
"I love you."  
Rose stared. "Sorry, what?"  
"I said, 'I love them, too.' Too bad we can't have a day without some  
Cyberman or something popping out of nowhere..."  
Rose relaxed. He didn't say what she thought he did... even though she  
kind of wanted him to. No, she didn't. Where did that come from? Never  
mind that.  
"Come on, Doctor," she said abruptly. "Let's go get that banana."  
"Really?" He grinned. "Can I get a ha-"  
"No hats for the banana, Doctor."  
"Just a mini baseball cap? Please?"  
"No, Doctor. They don't sell those, anyways."  
"Aww."

The sun was high in the sky as Rose and the Doctor walked down the  
Thames, looking at birds.  
"There's a pigeon."  
"And a seagull."  
"Another pigeon."  
"There's a robin!"  
"Goodness, that's a lot of pigeons."  
Rose looked down. Oh. That was a lot of pigeons.  
On the bank of the Thames, there was a flock of at least 30 pigeons,  
all cooing at the same time. Rose covered her ears. "Ah, that's loud!"  
She looked at the Doctor, but he wasn't  
there.  
"Doctor?"  
She looked down and saw a man in a pinstripe suit running down the  
bank towards the flock of pigeons, yelling a bunch of nonsense.  
Suddenly, the whole group spooked and flew into the air. The Doctor  
looked up at them and gave a silly giggle. Then-  
SPLAT!  
A bird dropping hit him in the face.  
Rose burst out laughing, and the Doctor stopped smiling and wiped the  
poop off of his face. He climbed back up to the sidewalk and grimaced.  
"That didn't go as planned."  
Rose was doubled over, gasping for breath. She finally looked up at  
him- and started giggling again.  
"Yeah, sure. Very funny."  
The Doctor scraped the remaining poop offof his face-and threw it  
towards Rose. She yelped and jumped out of the way. "Hey!" The Doctor  
laughed, and Rose giggled. "At least it didn't touch me."  
The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Is that a challenge?" Rose backed  
away. "Don't try anything, Mr. Funny Man."  
They walked down the bank of the Thames, laughing and smiling. Rose  
looked up at the sky and saw the sun beginning to go down. Her stomach  
rumbled. "Come on, Doctor. Let's go get some food. I haven't had  
anything since we went to the Tower, and most of those chips went on  
the floor, thanks to you." The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Sure,  
because you didn't throw any at all." Rose laughed. "Fair enough. How  
about pizza? And maybe we can get some ice cream afterwards."  
The Doctor perked up. "Banana flavoured?" Rose smiled.  
"Possibly."  
They took a double-decker bus to a small pizza restaurant by the Eye.  
They walked inside and grabbed two menus, then sat down at a table.  
"You think they've got bananas on pizza?"  
Rose sighed. "Of course, you would ask that. I really doubt it,  
Doctor. Besides, you've had enough bananas today."  
"Only five!"  
Rose giggled. "Why don't you get something simple? Maybe the jalapeño  
and chicken pizza... Ooh, that looks good."  
The Doctor looked confused. "Jalapeño? What's that?"  
Rose realized two things: one, the Doctor didn't know what a jalapeño  
was, and two, he was very sensitive to spicy things... She decided to  
have some fun.  
"Oh, you know, it's a...vegetable. Try it, it's good."  
The waiter came over. "Anything I can get you? Are you ready to order?"  
"One medium jalapeño pizza, and...let's see... can I get a large glass  
of milk?"  
"Of course. I'll be right back with your food!"  
The Doctor looked at Rose. "I thought you didn't like milk."  
Rose smiled. "Well... you'll see what it's for."  
He didn't like that smile. The last time she gave him that  
smile...something almost exploded. Oh, well... nothing was going to  
explode in a pizza restaurant, right?  
The waiter came with their food. "Anything else?"  
"No, thank you. We'll be fine."  
The Doctor took a slice of his pizza. He started to pick at the little  
green peppers on his food.  
"Don't play with your food, Doctor."  
"But there's little green...alien things on it!"  
"Those are jalapeños. Just eat it!"  
The Doctor sighed and took a bite. Rose handed him the glass of milk.  
"You'll need this." She counted down inside her head.  
5...4...3...2...1...  
The Docotor's eyes bulged. He opened his mouth and frantically fanned  
at his tongue. "Ha...He...HOT!" He gulped down the glass of milk,  
sweat running down his face. Ahh...relief!  
He looked up to see that Rose had fallen out of her chair and was on  
the floor, laughing and laughing. He waited for a few minutes, and  
finally she got up. She wiped a tear from her eye and looked at the  
Doctor.  
"Er...sorry?"  
Then she burst out laughing again.  
The Doctor looked at her, eyebrows raised. Then, he started to smile.  
"You..."  
They both started laughing again.  
When they stopped, the Doctor picked all of his jalapeños off of his  
pizza...and put them in Rose's water.

With both their mouths burning, the time travelling duo walked  
outside, laughing and remembering all of the fun they'd had that day.  
The Doctor smiled.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"The banana."  
Rose raised her eyebrows.  
"Kidding! I had a lot of fun today."  
"Because of the bananas?"  
"No, serious this time."  
Rose laughed. "I'm kidding, Doctor. What was bothering you this  
morning, anyways?"  
He looked away. "Nothing. I was...nothing."  
Rose was skeptical. "Really. Nothing."  
"You...wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth."  
"Try me."  
The Doctor sighed. "Stop being stubborn, would you? Oh, wait... sorry,  
that's not possible for you," he said cheekily.  
Rose punched him on the shoulder. "Come on... you can tell me."  
He sighed. "Fine...it's you."  
Rose looked hurt. "What did I do?"  
"No, no, no! It's not you... well, it is you, but not really... I  
don't know how to explain it!"  
Rose stared...Did he... but he couldn't, right?  
Not her.  
The Doctor tore at his hair in frustration. "It's not supposed to be  
this way! I'm an alien! An alien! You're human!"  
Rose looked at him. "Doctor... what are you trying to say?"  
He stared at the stars and mumbled something.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."  
"I said you're in my head, alright? All the time. And I can't get you  
out. If you're not there with me, it hurts...here, and here." He  
motioned to his two hearts.  
Rose still stood there, dumfounded. "You mean...you...I..."  
"Rose Tyler. Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose! I..."  
He sighed, and looked up at the sky, most likely wondering how to say  
what was in his mind.  
"I love you. Really, proper love you."  
Immediately, he whacked himself on the head. "Idiot!" he muttered.  
"Scare her away, that's the right thing to do...Brilliant. Just  
brilliant!"  
He looked at her. "If you want to go, I understand. It's not your  
fault...I'm such an idiot. Mr. Intelligent strikes again! I wish there  
was-"  
At this point, Rose cut him off, and looked up at him with tears in  
her eyes and a grin on her face. "Shut up and be a prope gentleman."  
The Doctor looked at her.  
Rose sighed, and kissed him smack on the lips.  
They came up for air. "Oh," he said. "That's what you meant."  
Rose laughed, and snuggled up against his chest.  
"I love you, Doctor."  
The Doctor grinned. Maybe, he thought, he wasn't such an idiot after  
all.  
And maybe they could go out for some banana ice cream. He was feeling  
a bit peckish...  
Fin


End file.
